


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(14)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [14]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(14)（文：十甫）

门甫打开一条缝，两个人便很有默契地各就各位──一个在地上画着数字，一个故作沉思，而且都目不斜视。

听见那脚步声越趋越近，洋平斜眼向樱木望去，只见他低垂着头，嘴角却趬得老高，肩膀一耸一耸的……竟在偷笑！

啪！

一件重物被丢在他们的面前，扬起的灰尘迫使他们迷起双眼。

伴随而来的是一把粗鲁的声音，“这是你们的床垫，一人一张，不准再打坏……！”见两人木头似的，连头也不抬一下，让这为他们做“苦力”的人很不是滋味，嘴里叽哩咕噜地低声骂了脏话，可惜坐在地上的两人无甚反应，这人便悻悻然地走了出去。

“哇哈哈～”震耳欲聋的笑声，在扣留室门一关上便引爆，震得洋平的耳朵一阵刺痛。他看着笑得满地打滚的樱木，微微一笑，「那个人说了什么？」

好不容易樱木才止了笑声，飞快地在地上写：『你们这个年代的女人是不是很凶悍？』

「怎么说？」

『刚才那窝囊警察满脑都是向老婆解释迟回家的理由，什么路上阻塞、汽车抛锚、在路上勇救小女孩……还有拉肚子半路去找厕所……就是不敢说加班，怕被老婆骂做亏本工作！』

「那也没什么好笑，现代的女人都很精明，而且精打细算，况且政府已明文规定，公务员应该为国家奉献，因此他们的薪金不但比私人企业界低，而且也没加班费……那女人的表现很正常。」洋平向樱木解释道。

『咳咳～我不是笑这个啦……而是，这窝囊警察曾因被老婆发现他加班而差点……那个不保……就在他们在那个的时候被发现，那女人一气之下用力过度，害他躺了三天医院……』……“哇哈哈～”樱木不禁又再爆笑起来……惹得洋平也不禁跟着他大笑。

『唉～女人是不是很恐怖？』突然，樱木收敛了笑容，正经地“问”道。

「也不能这么说，只能说，女人比以前更坚强自主，她们都进步了。」

『那现在有没有性格温顺、温柔的女人？我们那个年代对女人的记载都是说，女人是温顺、温柔的生物，担任着繁殖人类的工作……』

「吓～你那个年代的女人都不生育了吗？」洋平好奇地“问”道。

『女人绝种了……』

「女人绝种！女人绝种了……」洋平双眼瞪得老大，这个消息太震撼了，完全超乎他的想像。他相信这世界上一切超自然的东西，也相信有外星人的存在，所以对从未来回来的樱木他一点也不感到惊讶，然而，他怎么也想不到，未来，女人竟绝种了！他只觉得自己手脚冰冷。

「是真的吗？真的吗？……是瘟神搞的鬼？」

樱木缓缓地点头。

卟！卟！卟！

突然，洋平双手出拳在那被送进来的新床垫乱打，眼神变得很混乱……似愤恨又似悲哀……

樱木静静地坐在一旁，不打扰他。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“经理，新送进去的窃听器又被打坏了！需要再换新的吗？”高砂一马向牧绅一报告说。

牧绅一沉思了一会儿，摆了摆手，“不必换！再换也枉费心机，你吩咐手足，加强Ap2、Ap3和Ap4的可视度，尽量放大他们写在地上的数字。”

“可是，Ap2、Ap3和Ap4的角度实在有限，再加上他们是用水写的，字浮现不明显，可视度约只有廿五巴仙左右。”

“尽量吧，看得多少是多少。我们现在最重要的是解开他们作沟通用的密码，相信只要解开就能抓到证据明正言顺地控告他们。不然再过四十个小时，我们就得放人。看那水户洋平一副不愿离开的样子，所以不必焦急。倒是那个红头的HANA，我们决不能让他离开这里！”

“是！”高砂一马一鞠躬，就转身去办牧绅一刚吩咐下来的事。虽然他知道这件事难办，但还是得照指示去做，不然错过了任何一条线索，破不了案，向来铁面无私、有“剋骇王（网）者”的牧绅一是绝对不留情面，哪怕是与他称兄道弟多年的自己。

“还有卅九小时四十八分钟……”牧绅一在自己的办公间踱来踱去，喃喃自语。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
『你没事了吧？』樱木边吃着早餐边“问”道。

「我很好，打架过后又睡足了，精神爽利！倒是你，真抱歉，我一人霸佔了两张床垫，委屈你了。」洋平微微一笑。

『今晚我睡两张！』樱木冷哼一声。想起昨晚不禁有气，那水户洋平对着床垫乱搥一顿后，一闭眼就往床垫上倒。樱木本以为他只是打累了休息一下，便忍住瞌睡耐住性子等他自觉地爬起来，岂知越等越不对劲，微一凝神就发觉他竟沉沉睡着了。「这奸诈的臭小子，竟敢连本天才的床垫也霸佔了！」樱木气呼呼地走上前，想一脚将水户洋平踹醒。可是，一看到他睡死了的样子，竟不禁与心中的另一个睡颜重叠，举起的脚也不自觉地放下，默默地转身躺向那没有床垫的床。稍微辗转了一阵子，也睡着了。

「没问题！今晚你就睡两张吧，这样很公平！」洋平一副无所谓地对樱木笑着“说”。

樱木不禁一怔，他没想到洋平竟一口答应了。本以为他至少会与自己争辩一下，或再进行一次赌约……

「他与那只臭…真的不一样……」心中虽然满意水户洋平的答覆，但心中不禁惆怅，有点若然所失……似乎在期待着一个人对自己反唇相讥、针锋相对。

突然，他双掌拍向自己的脸颊，「醒醒醒……干嘛去想那只臭屁狐狸！他现在一定很高兴我离开他家了！呸呸呸！不准想他！」

洋平对樱木的古怪动作视而不见，因为与他相处了一夜，他早已摸清了他的脾性，若现在询问他，他肯定是不会说的；若再追问下去，以后就甭想知道他古怪动作的原因，就像驴子一样，你要他向东，他偏向西。

『你说我像驴子？那是什么动物？』

「哦～那是一种像马的动物，很刻苦耐劳，而且有锲而不捨的精神……」洋平收敛了笑容，正色地道。

『对！像本天才，本天才的确有不死的精神！』樱木很得意地昂头大笑。

洋平见他笑得开心，也在一旁贼贼地窃笑，但脑中不断想着，「佩服偑服」两个字，丝毫不敢在脑中留下「像驴般愚蠢」等字眼。

「樱木，你到底是怎么出生的？是复制人吗？」洋平见樱木笑声渐息，便抓紧机会“问”道。

『不是！是6EN遗传工程孕育的生命。』

「这是什么遗传工程？」

『现在不容易解释，有机会说话时再告诉你吧！』

「说得也对！」洋平将碟子向前一推，伸了一个懒腰，「若我能像你一样可以解读脑电波的话，我们就不必用密码交谈了。」

『在你这个年代，能解读脑电波，对你没甚好处！』樱木慢慢地写道。

洋平微微一笑，有一点悲郁，「我知道！」

『在担心兄弟吗？』

「是。」

『那你为什么不愿意出去？』

「我一出去……兄弟都得死！」

『你们到底查到什么？』

「什么都没查到！」

沉默了一阵子，樱木突然在地上写了一组号码：23914191514，然后空了一格，才写到：『这是什么意思？』

「电话号码。」洋平向樱木摆了摆手，「请你暂时不要解读我的脑，我现在思绪很乱，需要休息。」

樱木点了点头，起身离开水户洋平的身边，在仍舖在地上的双床垫躺下，“终于可以睡到你啦！”伸了伸懒腰，就侧头睡着了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
晚餐时分，樱木与洋平“默默无言”地各自享用晚餐。

才一转眼功夫，他就吃个碟底朝天，用舌头舔了舔唇，双眼瞪着洋平手中还有半碟的晚餐，拍拍肚子，意犹未尽。 

洋平看了他一眼，了解地将碟子递过去，“若不介意的话……”话未说完，碟子就转到樱木手中，不一会食物就消失了。

“你真够意思，若是那只臭狐狸……他宁可倒掉也不让我吃！”樱木龇牙咧嘴地说道。

“你下次把食物抢过来吃就是，何必等他反应？”洋平揶揄道。

樱木搥了一下手掌，“对哦～我怎么没想到呢？”

洋平看樱木一脸认真，不禁莞尔。

此时，扣留室的门又打开了，“红头的，有人来保释你，快点出来！”

樱木与洋平对望一眼，洋平立即伸手与樱木握一下，「保重！再见！」

樱木用力回握，随即点点头，转身跟领路的警察离开扣留室。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木故意放慢脚步，他竟有一点害怕见到那个来“保释”他的人。

一个让他心跳有一点加速的人。

他承认自己有一点想他。只是……一点点……

路，即使走得再慢，也有走完的时候。

就在路的尽头处，他看见那儿站着一个高挑的身影和一个矮胖的人影……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年8月19日01:27:26在“N2”发表


End file.
